Summer St. Clair
|Last = |Count = 8 |Centric = |Name = Summer St. Clair |Age = Late 20's |AKA = Leah Probsky |Place = Sydney, Australia |Profession = Traveler Author |ReasonTrip = Taking a trip with her friend Iris |Birth = 1990's |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) }} Summer St. Clair is the daughter of a murdered big-game hunter and his wife, who were slaughtered by Summer's psychotic boyfriend, Anatole. She wrote a memoir about her experience, and Anatole wasn't happy about this. After going into hiding for many years in Australia, he finally found her again and she decided to go on a cruise with a close friend to try and shake him off again. When he confronted her on the ship, she attempted to kill him in order to finally end it, but she was interrupted by the crashing of the ship on the Island. While on the Island, Summer has opened up to the idea of tabula rasa, or a clean slate, a fresh start at a new life. She is portrayed by Rachael Taylor. Before the Island Past Not much is known about Summer's past, but it is known she was born and raised in Sydney, Australia by her big game hunter father and mother. She is close friends with Iris Choudhry. While traveling around the world, Summer met a man named Anatole Krum who charmed her. He fell deeply in love with her, but her parents did not approve of their relationship. It is mentioned by both Summer and Iris that Summer did not finish high school, and decided to travel the world instead. She claims to have done a lot of volunteer work in Asia and Africa, and learned tracking and hunting skills for her time in China and Vietnam, which probably explains her excellent precision and accuracy with a gun. It is stated by Summer that her parents were deceased by the time she was in school , but this is known to be a lie because Summer's father was murdered and her mother kidnapped in 2021, at this time, Summer was in her early adulthood years. The murderer of her father and kidnapper of her mother was Summer's ex-boyfriend Anatole Krum, the son of a "powerful man". She writes a memoir of her experience, which reveals the identity of her parents' murderers, upsetting Anatole. Feeling threatened when he sends her missing mother's head in a box, Summer attempts to back down and cancel the book, but her friend and publicist Iris talks her out of it. Summer attempts to put an innocent kid, Charlie Hume, whose jacket was sloppily planted at the scene of the murder, in order to clear Anatole's name to protect herself. Seeing the wrong in her decision, Summer talks to Charlie and gives him a copy of her book so he learns the truth. After putting the book on store shelves, Charlie is released from prison and Summer decides to go into hiding by returning to her homeland of Sydney, Australia under the name 'Leah Probsky'. She says goodbye to Iris and the two exchange hugs before she leaves. While in Australia, it is mentioned that Anatole eventually found her. After being invited by Iris onto a cruise so the two can catch up, Summer jumped at the opportunity in hopes of getting rid of Anatole again. On the ''La Mer'' While on a trip with an old friend, Iris, Summer is approached by Anatole, who followed her onto the ship. Summer thinks of a plan - to murder him and throw him overboard. She is about to go through with it, but he survives her stabbing attempt and chases her off. She runs into the kitchen just as the ship rocks. She is pinned by a hot stove to the wall as the ship crashes onto the Island. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1 - ?) Following the shipwreck, Summer found herself pinned between a hot fridge and a burning wall. She was screaming for help, and Ned and Jonathan arrived to help her. They freed her from her predicament, and pulled her out of the ship before it exploded. They carried her up to the top of the cove. Summer suffered some serious burns, but she is okay. Under the companionship of Roz, she heads to the beach with the rest of the survivors. Summer sat at the edge of the water on the beach alone whilst Roz looked through the ship's wreckage for anything useful. Leigh joined her and striked a conversation. Summer seemed very overwhelmed by everything and a bit annoyed with Leigh. Summer asked Leigh where Ned and everyone else are and why Leigh came back separately. Leigh sticks to the lie Ned made her promise to keep to, telling Summer that Katy merely ran into the jungle but they found her. Summer shakes it off and she notices that Ned and company have returned. Summer says Leigh can go, telling Leigh it's okay. Later, Zhen and Leigh spotted Summer walking down the beach. She looks irritated as Leigh tells her that she can't be walking around, she could tear open her wounds. Zhen tells Summer that she made a makeshift shelter for her, and Summer thanks Zhen. Summer goes to lay down in her tent and she lifts up her shirt, revealing that her burn wounds have healed nearly completely. She gives an overwhelmed, but happy, grin. That night, Roz returns to Summer's side and look out at the ocean together. A single tear streaks down Summer's face while Roz looks at her sadly. They notice Dominic spilling out the bottle of MacCutcheon whisky he found in his bag, and he drops the bottle in the sand near them. The next day, Summer apologized to Leigh, telling her she was just overwhelemed by the fact her burns have healed so quickly and Leigh accepts her apology, calling the quick healing "anything but normal." Summer accompanies a group led by Marcus on a hike through the jungle for food. She is talking with Marcus at a creek when Dominic bursts out and tells the two of them they need to see something. Summer and Marcus follow Dominic to the DHARMA pit, the remnants of the Swan station. Inside of the pit they find a doctor's file and Summer is stunned to learn that the file belongs to Mats, and it's a doctor's report revealing he's a diagnosed sociopath. Upon returning to the beach, Summer learned that Annie has kidnapped Katy and decided to join a trek with Marcus and Ned in order to find her, using her tracking skills to follow a trail through the jungle. They later ran into a boar, and after Mats' gun was knocked from Ned's hand and he was injured by the boar's tusks, Summer picked up the gun and shot the boar three times, killing it, drawing suspicion from Ned as to how she learned how to shoot so well. The trio eventually stumbled upon Ned's missing wife Hallie, who mysteriously told Ned, Summer, and Marcus that the Island is "where we all belong". Hallie took Ned deep into the foliage to give him a 'mission' which, if he succeeds in it, will reunite the couple. The three of them begin heading back to the beach, without Annie or Katy, due to it getting dark out. Summer brings the boar back to the beach for dinner that night. While preparing to go to bed, Jonathan vents his disagreements with Ned and his leadership methods on her. He feels he'd be better-suited as a leader, so Summer encourages him to make it happen before going to sleep in her tent. The next day, Jonathan claims to recognize Summer and pieces together that he was her lawyer in the case against Charlie Hume. After a nice catch-up chat, Jonathan and Summer suggest to Ned that they split up and lead a group to the lighthouse so they can see if the fixed light brings in rescue. Gathering a group including Zhen and other survivors, Jonathan and Summer lead the group through the jungle to the lighthouse. On the way there, Joantahn avoids Summer. She asks what's going on and he explains that the fact that Summer let Charlie go to court knowing he was innocent led to his son's death, and that his son died for nothing. Summer feels horrible and gives Jonathan an apology upon arriving at the lighthouse, asking him to forgive her saying that they've been given a clean slate on the Island so they can all start anew. The two embrace tearfully, and Summer receives Jonathan's forgiveness. At the lighthouse, Summer approaches Jonathan about the rowdy members of the group. She suggests to him that they fish for food since they're running low on supply. Jonathan agrees, and they have Zhen make a bunch of fishing rods and spears to allow them to get the fish easier. After fishing and hearing complaints about no rescue yet, Summer listens to Jonathan's speech. Summer enters the lighthouse as Jonathan attempts to fix up the mirror, but Jonathan seems wary. She attempts to get him to talk to her but he tells her that whenever he sees her, all he sees is his son, revealing he still holds some animosity toward her due to the court case. Summer gathers up Zhen and they head to the crash site and find a mirror, in an attempt for Summer to try and earn back Jonathan's respect. It's the right size and Jonathan is happy with Summer, apologizing to her. Later, Mats shows up on the beach and warns them that Annie is coming to the beach to blow up the lighthouse. Jonathan tells Summer to take the group away while he remains at the beach to try and talk to Annie. Summer returns and stabs Annie in the leg with one of the speaars Zhen made the day prior, causing her to fall. Annie turns around and stabs Summer with a knife, angering Jonathan. Annie holds Summer hostage, telling Jonathan she'll kill Summer unless he lets her blow up the lighthouse. He lets Annie inside, and Annie leaves Summer by the tree. Summer reaches in her backpack and grabs a first aid kit, patching herself up as she, alongside Mats, watches in horror as the Lighthouse blows up. Summer soon discovers that the stab wound is still bleeding, as Leigh and Dominic arrives to the beach to help them. Leigh makes sure Summer is not badly wounded before they tend to Annie and Jonathan together. Summer, along with Zhen and Dominic, observe as Leigh and Mats operate on Jonathan. Later, she listens to Leighs speech and tells Jonathan what happened. Jonathan gets sad, but Summer promises him they'll figure out a way off the Island. Trivia * Summer was the last of the original main characters to be introduced. * In English, the name Summer means- Born during the summer. In American, it applies literally to the season of summer. ** Arthur St. Clair was an American soldier and politician. Born in Scotland, he served in the British Army during the French and Indian War before settling in Pennsylvania, where he held local office. During the American Revolutionary War, he rose to the rank of major general in the Continental Army, but lost his command after a controversial retreat. After the war, he was elected to the Confederation Congress, where he served a term as president and was appointed governor of the Northwest Territory. Disputes with Native Americans over land treaties resulted in the Northwest Indian War. In 1791, General St. Clair led an expedition against the natives that resulted in the worst defeat the United States Army would ever suffer at the hands of Native Americans. Although an investigation exonerated him, St. Clair resigned his army commission. He continued to serve as territorial governor until 1802, when he retired to Pennsylvania. Although once very wealthy, he died in poverty ** St. Clair is a form of the Scoto-Norman surname Sinclair comes from the Clan Sinclair whose progenitors conquered England with William the Conqueror then moved to Scotland and were given the land of Roslin, Midlothian by the King of Scotland. **The style Sinclair is the most common styling. It has its origins in Scotland and is a derivation of the original French "de Saint-Clair"; although the name has also been styled "Santoclair", "de St. Clair", "Sainclair", "Synklar" and many more across the centuries. Category:Main Characters